The present invention relates to a compact electrode wire feeding device and arc welding control unit which together are arranged in a small portable pack.
In the past, where continuous welding operations were to be performed, it was necessary to move several large pieces of equipment to the site where welding was to take place. Several of these pieces of equipment had to be hung-up or placed out of the way of the welder or operator as they were bulky and included wires or the like extending back to a main welding grid. If there was an electrical problem, such as a blown fuse, the welder or operator would have to leave the welding site and go back to the welding grid.
The welding implements taught by the prior art had several drawbacks. The welding implement or welding gun was typically hand held by the welder or operator, and included a barral portion, a wire feeder, a handle including a trigger to actuate the wire feeder and a reel box for carrying a spool or reel which was positioned on the back of the gun. These guns had the disadvantage that their length, which included the length of the reel box and a wire feeder precluded welding in confined areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,767,302 issued to Brashear discloses a portable wire feed mechanism and an attached welding gun. The portable wire feed device tought by Brashear has a wire feed mechanism which is mounted on the top of the portable wire feed device and therefore exposed to the elements and debris which may be in the vicinity of the work site and, possibly cause the wire feed mechanism to get fouled. The control unit, motor and the like taught by Brashear are positioned within the wire feed housing such that they are not easily accessible to the operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,038,990 to Cotter et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,633 to Wadleig and U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,136 to Okada each teach welding gun units which can be carried by an operator or welder and include a nozzle, a wire feed means, a handle, a trigger actuating the wire feed means and a wire reel housing. As discussed above, the length of these units makes it difficult for the operator or welder to weld in confined places.